Relaciones familiares
by BloddyDemon
Summary: Cuando su hermana llega a su casa herida Nico tomará venganza


Era una noche de tormenta en la zona de selva cercana a río en sus casas los humanos cerraban puerta y ventanas y encendían las luces del salón.  
En la selva un pequeño canario amarillo volaba desesperado entre los árboles. Tenía unas plumas largas en la zona de la cabeza y unos ojos verdes como un par de esmeraldas, hubo un trueno seguido de un rayo luminoso que hizo acelerar el corazón del pequeño pájaro.  
Se detuvo frente a un nido, en medio del claro de un bosque y miro por un momento el hueco del árbol donde iba a entrar, necesitaba una parte su cabeza la decía si, pero por otro su corazón decía no. El nido que ella observaba pertenecía al único pájaro al que había tenido cariño, por el cual tenía una razón de vivir y un apoyo constante, el único que parecía preocuparse por ella en todo momento y el único al que había considerado su única ese hueco vivía Nico, su hermano.  
Se quedó mirando el árbol durante lo que parecieron horas, hasta tomar una respiración profunda y se decidió a entrar.-¿Nico?- preguntó en la oscuridad del . hermano debía estar trabajando en el club esa noche, así que supuso que a Nico no le molestaría que se quedase. Se acurrucó en la pared del hueco y se quedó dormida.  
Nico voló atarves de la selva después de una larga noche de trabajo y se dispuso a dormir en el nido, cuando vio quien estaba en el hueco, su hermana encontraba en el suelo tumbada y totalmente principio pensó en despertarla pero no podía ,sabía porqué estaba allí, por lo que dejó que se quedase dormida hasta la mañana siguiente.  
Al amanecer Greta se despertó viendo a Nico a su lado quien la arropaba cálidamente con sus levantó cuidadosamente para no levantar a su Nico abría los ojos viendo las amoratadas patas de Greta, - ¿Otra vez?- Preguntó Nico a su hermana.- debes marcharte lejos de él, antes de que te haga más daño.- su hermana se giró y le miró con tristeza,- ¿Y a dónde voy a ir?- Conmigo, vivirás aquí en mi nido.- Vendría a buscarme, y no quiero causarte problemas...- tras esto ella salió volando .  
Unas horas más tarde Nico salió de du nido pensando en su hermana, ella era hermosa y alegre, hasta que conoció a Rick, un canario albino de ojos azules que había nacido en Rusia, había llegado a Río de Janeiro hará ya unos dos años, con los que había vivido con Greta, desde entonces la había maltratado y la había hecho sufrir de las peores formas posibles.  
Recordó que hacía ya unos meses había llegado a su casa de la misma forma que hoy, solo que con un moratón en su ojo izquierdo.Él la curó y la ofreció quedarse en su nido pero ésta se negó .  
Nico aterrizó en la entrada del club de música y saludo a su amigo quien notó la tristeza en su rostro,-¿Que ocurre?- preguntó Pedro a su amigo amarillo.- es mi hermana, me preocupa. -Hablando de ella...- Rió Pedro nervioso- hay un canario albino que te está buscando.- A Nico se le hizo un nudo en la garganta; en las pocas veces que había visto a Rick había acabado mal parado.  
Nico voló hasta el lugar donde Pedro dijo que Rick se encontraba- ¡Nico!- Al canario amarillo se le heló la sangre al oír la voz de canario blanco voló hasta él en medio del vertedero local de Río.-¿Dónde está Greta?- grito Rick- En mi casa y no te dejare verla bajo ninguna circunstancia.- replicó Nico acercándose a el y oliendo el whisky en su aliento.- no volveré a dejar que te acerques a ella.  
En contra de lo que esperaba Rick no le hizo nada, en principio- Oye, este sitio no es frecuentado, no se oye nada...- Cuando se dio cuenta Nico había recibido un puñetazo en la nariz haciéndole sangrar, seguidamente Rick le agarro de las plumas de la cabeza poniendo sus ojos a la altura de los suyos.- ¡NO ME SUBESTIMES ENANO IMBÉCIL!te crees que puedes alejarla de mi, si no fuera por tí ahora la tendría con cadenas en el sótano de mi nido a disposición de cualquiera de mis deseos.Y si tengo que matarte para lograrlo.- Rick agarró a Nico y lo empezó a asfixiar con sus garras -lo haré...-Nico empezó a sentir la presión en el cuello y la falta de oxígeno, a tientas empezó a buscar con sus alas algo con lo que defenderse agarrando un trozo de cristal, lo alzó y se lo clavó en el estómago a Rick , haciendo que lo pájaro blanco emitió un graznido de dolor y se retorció en el se levantó, viendo las plumas principales de sus alas cubiertas de apoyó en el suelo, agarrando sin querer un trozo de metal que era similar a una vara , lo cogió;se levantó; y alzando sobre su cabeza aquel arma empezó a golpear a Rick en la cabeza:El primer golpe le produjo una brecha en la cabeza, cubriendo su cara con sangre; el segundo le golpeó en un ojo dejándole sin visión; y el último fue una estocada directa al centro de la parte superior de su cráneo, lo que le provocó la muerte.  
Tras el subidón de adrenalina provocado por el momento Nico comprendió que debía esconder el cuerpo de Rick antes de que lo vieran así, estaba en medio de unos contenedores de reciclaje, se subió al contenedor de envases metálicos encontrando una lata de salsa de tomate vacía-eso servirá- pensó.Elevó a Rick hasta depositarlo en la lata y la hundió entre la basura.  
Seguidamente se dispuso a ir a casa, no sin antes lavarse en un arrollo cercano a su casa para no preocupar a su hermana.  
Al llegar de nuevo a su nido pudo ver a Greta, con su mirada brillante mirándolo fijamente.-quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho...- dijo en un tono sensual a su hermano.- ¿Cómo cuando éramos niños?- preguntó Nico con tono de perversió asintió y antes de empezar añadió- éramos mucho más que hermanos...


End file.
